What did they do to deserve all of this
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Brawl in the family". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, RCurrent y Sergex.


**N/A: Este fic lo hago con el "proposito" de sacarles una sonrisa a aquellos fans de TLH que odiaron mucho otro capitulo que de seguro odiaron mucho con toda su alma (No es No Such Luck), el cual es Brawl in the family, porque de seguro todos odiaron como las hermanas tenian que llevar las cosas como si fuese el fin del mundo por un vestido que ellas compraron, que el sr. Lynn Y Rita, el miedo los dominasen y que no pudiesen detenerlo cuando tuvieron oportunidad**

 **Shot dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 por que los dos odiamos mucho ese capitulo, RCurrent y Sergex (Porque sus fics de este capitulo fueron las fuentes de inspiracion para hacer esto**

 **Loud House no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon y licenciado por Jam Filled.**

 **"What did they do to deserve all of this"**

A salvo y dispuestos a todo. Palabras que parecian estar en la cabeza de la "mitad" de lo que fue una vez la familia Loud y ahora eran solo: Lynn Padre, el patriarca de la familia, Rita, la matriarca, Albert, el papa de Rita, Ruth, tia de la familia y la hermana obesa de Rita, Lincoln, el hijo de enmedio, y Lily la cual era ahora una niña de ocho años al igual que Lucy.

La verdadera pregunta es...

¿Como paso?

Hay una respuesta para ello...

Pues ocurrio hace 5 años: tras el protocolo de hermanas que cuando al fin "ceso", pero Lincoln dio a exponer otras verdades comenzando la pelea, "huyendo" de ese lugar para que no se volviese a repetir lo que vivio, pese a que estaba lejos, a mitad de esa pelea se dieron cuenta de quien comenzo la pelea fue Lincoln, y comenzaron a perseguirlo diciendo que tarde o temprano lo "harian historia" pues para su suerte estaba en la casa de su amigo Clyde.

Cuando cruzaron las hermanas la mitad del barrio, para buscar lo que ahora era su "archienemigo" decidieron buscarlo en la casa de Clyde, Lincoln no iba a dejar que las golpeasen, por lo que se fue a "esconder" en la habitacion del joven, mientras el moreno les dijo que no, pero no se lo creyeron y comenzaron a buscarlo por toda la caza rabiosas de ira, pero los señores McBride, Harold y Howard, como unos buenos valientes, sin temor y con huevos, llamaron a la policia como lo haria un buen ciudadano preocupado.

En ese momento la poli llego y se las llevaron presas bien lejos a una carcel en Jonesboro, Arkansas (En si esa carcel no existe y es una de esas prisiones en donde a los guardias les importa un carajo lo que hagan ahi dentro), cuando el matrimonio quizo saber el motivo les conto sobre lo que paso cuando pensaron que Lincoln provoco todo e iban a agredirlo

En la carcel de Jonesboro en Arkansas, cuando se corrio la voz de que las hermanas Louds intentaron agredir a un menor que era su unico hermanito, fueron llegados a oidos de madres en la carcel, padres, adolescentes arrestados por vandalismo con novias, huerfanos que con el tiempo se volvieron en delincuentes juveniles y rufianes.

Y pues como todos sabran, no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y les hicieron vivir las peores pesadillas de sus vidas que jamas hubiesen imaginado.

Con los varones las maltrataban como lo hacen en las telenovelas mexicanas o doramas coreanos como "Escalera al cielo" y demas cosas.

Y con las chicas prisioneras alli dentro las torturaban como lo hacian los muchachos en un cole, a calzonchinos y metiendo sus cabezas en el retrete todo asqueroso de sus celdas ademas si se defendian de ellos le iban peor que antes por que terminaban con cicatrices en toda la cara

Y en cuanto a Lincoln, sus padres y Lily, se fueron junto con la tia Ruth y el abuelo Albert a un lugar bien lejos para que no intentasen encontrarlas: en el estado de Wyoming, en una ciudad llamada Lander.

Psh... Si pensaron que estar encerradas 5 años les harian darse cuenta de la mierda de personitas que fueron, pues la verdad, solo salieron bajo una mentira de haber aprendido la leccion, cuando en realidad se largaron para poder vengarse del peliblanco sin talento que tantos problemas les causaba desde que nacio.

Corrieron de forma muy rapida, agil y habil hasta la ciudad de Lander en Wyoming, Asesinando a todos los seres que se metiesen en su camino, hasta para llegar a matar al peliblanco debilucho, pero le pusieron un camino lleno de fuego prendido de gasolina, clavos y vidrios rotos, los cuales terinaron muertas, enterrandolas en un cementerio de esa ciudad, si celebracion, sin lapida, ni nada mas.

 **FIN**

 **Si dicen que RCurrent y Sergex fueron mis fuentes de inspiracion principal, la verdad mi principal fuente de inspiracion fue de un fic llamado "Syngenesophobia" el cual toma un giro oscuro de ese episodio en el cual sus hermanas agrieden a Lincoln provocando que sufra un trauma a causa de ellas pensando que "tarde o temprano" lo agriederan hasta un tal grado de asesinarlo. (Actualmente esta siendo traducido por un usuario llamado TheLouder1)**

 **Sobre eso de los doramas y novelas latino americanas, alguno de ustedes vio: ¿"La rosa de guadalupe", "Litro de lagrimas" o "Escalera al cielo"?**

 **A proposito, lei tu homenaje para llamado "Ghost Love" que tanto espere, y debo decir... ¡QUE ME MORI! ¡JAJAJAJA!**


End file.
